The invention relates to surgical clamps and, more particularly, to an insert for a surgical clamp.
Surgical clamps exist in many sizes with many different types of clamp shapes (e.g., curved jaws, straight jaws, etc.). In addition, many different types of jaw surfaces exist, as adapted to the specific function performed by the clamp. When a different function is to be performed, one must either use a different clamp, or in some circumstances replaceable pads may be added to the jaws.
Many existing surgical clamps have jaws with hard clamping surfaces. Some replaceable pads for these clamps are designed to fit over the jaws to provide a softer or otherwise different clamping surface. However, these pads are often bulky, reducing the sleekness of the clamp and jaws. In addition, these pads are typically designed to fit over only straight jaws and are generally straight themselves. There is a need for other shapes such as curved or S-shaped.
Other existing surgical clamps have curved, replaceable pads that are sleek, but these sleek pads are not soft and may be inappropriate for many applications.
Still other existing surgical clamps have soft pads but these pads are not replaceable. This makes the pads harder to clean. Autoclaving may cause soft or delicate pads to deteriorate or wear out more quickly; with the result that the pad surfaces may become less soft or less delicate. As an alternative, the pad surfaces may be constructed to be less soft or less delicate in order to have a longer lifetime.
Some surgical clamps (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,398) have replaceable pads that are soft, but have other concerns. The pads are installed from the distal end, and may slip off from that direction. Decreasing the possibility of the pads slipping off may increase the effort necessary to install the pads. In addition, the portion of the pad that attaches to the clamp may not be flexible.
Finally, some existing surgical clamps have replaceable pads that are not tightly secured to the jaws. With such clamps, the pads may move laterally after the vessel or tissue has been clamped. This lateral movement makes for an insecure clamp subject to wobbling, that may shear or tear the vessel or tissue being clamped. A solution to many of these issues is addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,228,104 to Fogarty et al. and related patents, all assigned to the assignee of the present application.
In the above disclosures, situations arise where it is sometimes not as simple as desired to install a new pad or insert a clamp with desired capability. Further, there are additional functions which could be provided and/or enhanced with configuration of the insert. The present disclosure addresses these needs.